Old Memories and History Repeats Itself
by Death Lilies
Summary: First Inkheart fic! Plz R&R. What would've happened if Capricorn escaped and Resa was never recused? I dont know how far i am going with this but read it anyway!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart or any of it's characters.

**A/N: Honestly i am not sure how far i am going to go with this story...i dont have to much of it mapped out so tell me what you think and that is how i will determine if i should finish it or not...(THE MORE REVIEWS, THE MORE CHANCE YOU HAVE OF ME FINSHING IT)**

**Chapter One: Traveling to the Past**

A teenage girl was sitting on the bed in her new home. Reading or writing, it never made the difference. Her words filled the pages of the notebooks her father had bound for her. She wrote not only what she felt she should but, she wrote tales of the newly discovered place she had learned of. The Inkworld.

Meggie, for the time being, was writing a poem. It was a poem that she had had in her mind for the past few days and she couldn't stop thinking about it.

It was like that with a lot of the things she wrote. She would just be thinking about something, anything really, and then certain words to describe it would come to mind. Eventually, she would end up writing them down and saving them somewhere so she could look at them later. Sometimes the ideas would leave and never return, only to be remembered a few days even weeks later. Sometime they would never come back at all.

Meggie was remembering Inkheart. The book that turned out to be a whole other world that no one even knew existed. Actually, she had found out that all books are like parallel alternate universes.

She found this out the day that Capricorn's men had come to take her father away. After Dustfinger had betrayed them. Meggie, Mo, and Elinor, had been sold out to Capricorn in order to obtain the last copy of the book, Inkheart.

After that, thing were never the same. Many things had changed from the time she had first learned of Capricorn and the book, to when they escaped for what they thought was a final change.

Meggie had finally met her mother, who had been missing ever since she was about three years old. Unfortunately, (just like everyone else), her mother had disappeared with Capricorn, Mortola, and all of their henchmen, as well as the maids. When Mo had appeared to read the rest of Fenoglio's words, they had used it as a distraction. They had all gotten away from the Shadow. The only people that had not gone with them were Dustfinger, Darius, Meggie and the rest of her family.

Fengolio had written his new words so that Meggie would send him into his own story. Meggie wondered how he was and wondered if all was as peaceful as he thought it was going to be.

Another thing that had gone missing was the gold that Mo had read out of Treasure Island. It had been said that Capricorn took it with him when he disappeared. Meggie thought he would try to find them again. But every night she had nightmares that turned those thoughts into beliefs. Now she knew deep down inside, the he would return with a vengeance for her and her father.

That was a little shy over a month ago. Now she had relaxed a bit but, the longer Capricorn waited to come for her, she thought, the easier it would probably be for him to get to her. She had a feeling that the longer she had been away from him, the longer he had to think of a way to capture her again. And that was the last thing she wanted, to be back in that hellish place.

Meggie had talked to Mo about her nightmares and suspicions, but all he said was that he would protect her no matter what, and that nothing would happen to her as long as he was around.

She believed him and for the time being was wondering if she should learn self defense, just in case something went wrong.

At the moment, Meggie was in Elinor's home with her and Darius, who had begged to come with them after the escape from Capricorn's cowsheds.

Mo was up in Surrey, repairing some old books for an old friend. He would be away for a week or two, but he assured her that Elinor would keep her safe in his absence.

Meggie had not seen Farid or Dustfinger since they parted weeks ago. They had agreed to stay at the house with them but only for a few days after they had escaped.

She thought about the way Dustfinger had acted around Resa and knew that she was not the only one that missed her. Meggie was not sure if Mo had noticed her mother, but she knew that Dustfinger was hoping to find her soon.

Meggie also knew that the longer they waited to find her, the less of a chance she had of still finding Resa alive. But she had heard it herself. Capricorn had had a slight weakness for her mother and hopefully it was large enough to keep her mother alive. If not for very much longer, then at least until Meggie found her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart or any of its characters.

**A/N: Hey guys. Chapter 2 is now up and chapter 3 is in the making...i think. I really need to see some reviews so remember to Read and Review, tell me what you think so that I can make my writing better and more enjoyable, yaddah yaddah yaddah, and so on. **

**Chapter Two: Dustfinger and Farid**

It was the middle of the night when Farid and Dustfingerstopped to rest for the first time that day. Dustfinger set his pack down at the base of a near by tree, very carefully, because Gwin was still inside. Farid watched as Gwin crawled out of the pack and hopped over to him. Farid bent down and stuck his arm out to Gwin. The marten crawled up the boy's arm and perched himself on his shoulder. Farid stood up and walked over to the middle of the small clearing in the trees.

Dustfinger already had a pile of sticks and logs going and was a few feet away searching for more. Farid took a box of matched out of his pocket. He took 2 out before putting the box back, then lit the first one and dropped it on to the logs. He then sat down next to the nearest tree and leaned against it. He felt the familiar weight of Gwin dissappear from his shoulder, as the marten climbed up a tree and perched himself in a low branch.

"Just because the fire is lit, doesn't mean that your work is done." Dustfinger walked toward Farid as he spoke. "I need you to go find us some food. Anything is good. The rabbit meat you have been getting has been good enough, but keep your eyes out for the deer."

Dustfinger threw his hand out and waited for the boy to take it. Farid took his hand greatfully and used his help to pull himself up from the ground, along with a thick, yet short branch. He lit the second match and set it against the branch to make a torch for himself. Dustfinger moved out of Farid's path and watched as he walked over to the pack to get his knife. Dustfinger had taken it away.

**FLASHBACK**

_The leaves behind them rustled as the wind blew straight through. Two men walking through the forest. One old and one young.The only humans around for miles. All the animals around them apart from the wolves, bears and other carnivours, ran away at the sound of footsteps. Dustfinger turned slowly to Farid and put his fingers up to his lips. Farid nodded and watched as Dustfinger told him to stay where he was with his hands. _

_Dustfnger turned back around towardsthe trees and walked off. Farid slowly took his knife out of the leather sheath that Dustfinger had bought for him when they had first escaped Capricorn._

_Capricorn. Farid cringed at the sound of his name. The thought of Capricorn and what he had done to Meggie and her father mad him angry. A few memories came back to his head as he thought of the name. The way they had snuck up on him and Dustfinger as well as Elinor and the others. _

_A sound behind Farid made him grip his knife tighter and he whirled around with his arm outstretched. He stopped just in time. If he had moved another inch or so he would have slit Dustfinger's throat. Dustfinger stopped and backed up with a look of horror on his face. They both looked at each other incredulously. _

_Dustfinger backed one step away and gripped the boy's wrist hard. Farid loosened his grip on the knife enough that he almost dropped it. Dustfinger snatched at it with his other hand._

_"What the _hell _were you thinking!" Dustfinger released Farid's arm and held out his other hand." Give me the other part." Meaning the sheath._

_"Why? I was only protecting myself! Besides, how could I have known it was you?" Farid retorted, as he grabbed the sheath out of his pocket while he shook out the one that had been so violently assulted seconds before. " You of all people should know that it could have been anyone!" He handed it over._

_" Well, why didn't you listen a bit more just to see if there was anything that could have given the noise away! You could have taken a second to turn around and see who or what was there before attacking!" Dustfinger grabbed the sheath and put the knife back in it's rightful place, before putting it in his backpack._

_" You know very well that it could have been anyone! AND, by the time I turned around it could have been to late! It doesn't matter what I could have done to prevent myself from cutting YOUR throat! You could have declared yourself before you snuck up on me!" Farid took a few large breaths while waiting for Dustfinger's reply._

_"Why do you have to pay attention so much when I talk to you?" For he knew very well how right the boy was. "Everything you just told me, is exactly what i would have said if I was in your position." He placed the backpack back on his back._

_"So, can I have my knife back, now that we have established that i am right?" Farid took a hopeful step toward Dustfinger with he hand out._

_"No. You have been to jittery as it is. Thinking that there are ghosts about. You don't need to have anymore chances of slitting inoccent throats tonight."_

**END FLASHBACK**

Dustfinger turned his back to the boy and decided to just sit and wait for him to return with whatever he could. Dustfinger sat near the fire trying to warm himself up before the long night ahead. The only thing in his mind was the woman Resa who was still in captivity and hopefully still alive as well.

A/N: So what did you think? will update soon if i get some reviews! (JUST PRESS THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE!)


End file.
